De camino a casa
by Ceshuky Hana Joven Panda
Summary: De una vida tan normal todo pasa a ser caos, esto de debe a los asesinatos que suceden al rededor de Flaky, ¿confianza? ¿amistad? ¿amor? casi todo se destruye por un pasado que repercute al presente.


De camino a casa.

En la secundaria Miyamoto se anda corriendo el rumor de que por las calles cercanas de la escuela se ha visto a un hombre sospechoso que se presenta al atardecer, este rumor comenzó después del primer día escolar, a la semana se han quejado por el hecho de que un sujeto persigue jovencitas. Giggles y Petunia le han estado diciendo por toda la tarde este cuento de terror a Flaky, espantándola aunque ella sea tímida y asustadiza. Su clase era excepcional, todos eran perfectos conjunto a sus características. Splendid, el superhéroe enamorado de Flaky, fue a interrumpir a las espantadoras para entregarle a la joven asustada un formulario.

**Splendid-**_Mi pequeña princesa roja, Lumpy-sensei le manda esta lista para que anotes a los alumnos que hoy no se han presentado._

**Flaky-**_Emm… si, lo hare en el receso._

Splendid volvió a su asiento feliz, al igual que Giggles y Petunia, todos comenzaron la clase de historia normal como siempre, pero en un momento Flaky se percató de que uno de sus compañeros no tomaba los apuntes del profesor, y solo estaba concentrado en observar el exterior desde la ventana, ese compañero era Flippy. Flaky se pasó el siguiente periodo de clase copiando notas rápidamente, como era el momento de recreo Nutty se encargaba de pasear por el salón.

**Nutty-**_Ñya, ñya que dulces tan… ¿Emm? ¿Flaky que escribes?_

**Flaky-**_Unos apuntes para Flippy._

**Nutty-**_¿Cómo? No creo que sea conveniente, además nunca le dijiste la palabra._

**Flaky-**_Sé que no le hablo, pero no lo vi copiando en clase, ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?_

**Nutty-**_Según los demás hay veces en las que no se comporta del todo normal._

**Flaky-**_Solo se los dares y listo. _

Nutty se sentó junto a Flaky para ver como acababa con los apuntes, se mostraba con un rostro un poco preocupado, y luego giro a ver a Flippy hablando con Handy, como si él le pudiera causaría algún daño a Flaky.

Al terminar el receso y antes de que se presente el profesor, Flaky y Nutty fueron a entregarle a Flippy los apuntes.

**Flaky-**_Emm… toma _(le entrega las notas),_ quería dártelas po-orque no te vi copiando, y est-o es para que no te atrase-s en la clase. _

**Flippy-**(toma y ve los apuntes) _mmm… muchas gracias Flaky, te debo una._

Flippy sonrió al ver las notas y las guardo, Flaky se sonrojó completamente y volvió velozmente a su asiento, pero Nutty quedo realmente sorprendido, jamás lo había visto sonreír y, por los rumores, jamás se lo imaginó.

La clase de biología paso rápidamente y el periodo de clases ya había terminado, el sol se ponía de a poco y Flaky buscaba sus útiles para marcharse, y de repente se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado llenar el formulario de asistencia antes entregado, se exaltó y comenzó a escribir, era la única en el salón, todos se fueron a sus casas hace un tiempo, al terminar con su trabajo ella se percató de que ya había anochecido. Luego de dejar el formulario en la sala de profesores tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras que llegaba al portón vio una sombra posada en la columna izquierda, Flaky pensó que era Nutty, ya que siempre la esperaba, pero cada vez que se acercaba más descartaba esa idea, la persona de ahí era mucho más alta y no era posible que sea alguno de los profesores, ya que Lumpy-sensei era el único dentro de la escuela. Ella comenzó a ir más despacio para tratar de saber quién era, y en un momento noto que la sombra no mostraba movimiento alguno, estaba comenzando a asustarse, pero tomó velocidad y pasó por el portón lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a la calle notó que la persona ahí posada no se había movido al pasar ella, así que lentamente se dio vuelta y vio, con la luz del poste ubicado en la calle, que esa persona era el vendedor de antigüedades marinas que se alojaba cerca de su casa, pero Flaky se paralizó al ver que su vecino tenía una estaca inmensa de madera incrustada en su estómago, eso era lo que lo unía e inmovilizaba en la columna, ya que fue introducido junto a ella, al bajar la vista se veía en sus manos un carta manchada de sangre que tenía como destinario "Flaky", por la conmoción ella se arrodilló con lágrimas en su rostro y tomó la carta temblando.

**Flaky-**_Se-eñor Russel, ¿Por qué le h-han hecho esto?_

Flaky fue corriendo hasta la escuela gritando "¡Lumpy-sensei! ¡Lumpy-sensei!", y llamaron a la policía al momento.

Al día siguiente la escuela fue cerrada por un día, obviamente por luto, todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron por el llamado de esa noche, y Flaky solo se quedó en su casa mientras todos asistían al funeral, solo miraba el cielo por la ventana desde su cama y pensaba en el hecho que había presenciado, en un momento recordó la carta ensangrentada que había tomado, antes de abrirla pensó en su vecino muerto y cerró los ojos al hacerlo.

**Carta: **"Querida vecina, en esta carta te daré instrucciones para tus exámenes de matemáticas, trata de no distraerte, te las entrego por escrito ya que en unos días remodelaré la tienda y no tendré tiempo para tomar té contigo, ¡suerte! (_explicaciones de ejercicios matemáticos)…"_

Luego de leer la carta Flaky comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa irónica, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida con los ojos colorados, horas después escucho adormecida la puerta, se levantó y fue hacia ella a verificar.

**Flaky- **_¿Quién es?_

**Visitante-** _Somos Flippy y yo…_

Flaky reconoció la voz de Nutty y los dejó pasar rápidamente.

**Flaky-**_P-pasen por favor._

Ambos pasaron al cuarto de Flaky mientras ella hacia té. Nutty era un muy buen amigo de ella desde pequeña, siempre la acompañaba a la escuela, pero no entendía por qué Flippy estaba hay.

**Flaky-**_Emm… ¿A que han venido tan de sorpresa?_

**Flippy- **_Nuestros padres fueron al funeral del señor Russel, así que Nutty fue a mi casa para que vengamos a visitarte._

**Flaky- **_Muchas gracias._

Los tres tomaron té y charlaron hasta la tarde, ese día fue algo triste por el asesinato, pero Flippy y Nutty se empeñaron en al menos sacarle una sonrisa a Flaky. Al anochecer Nutty les pidió a los demás que lo acompañen hacia la estación de autobuses, y lo hicieron, mientras caminaban veían detalladamente las estrellas, aunque luego admitieron que no conocían ninguna constelación.

Luego de esperar por el autobús un rato Nutty se marchó, saludando desde la ventana, pero Flaky no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer Flippy, así que tomo valor y se lo pregunto.

**Flaky-**_e-eeeh, Flippy, ¿tu do-donde oras ahora?_

**Flippy-**_Déjame ver…_

Flippy posó su mano sobre el cabello de Flaky hizo que la frente de ella se junte con la suya, poniéndola totalmente ruborizada.

**Flippy-**_Te acompañare a tu casa y luego me iré, no soportaría el hecho de que te fueras sola._

**Flaky-** _B-bueno._

Ambos se echaron a caminar, pero Flippy miro un segundo hacia atrás, con el presentimiento exacto de que alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras, además de amabilidad y cariño, el acompaño a Flaky para protegerla.

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

**Splendid- **_¡MI ROSITA! Te extrañe tanto mi pequeña flor._

Esto gritaba el héroe enamorado mientras abrazaba a Flaky con fuerza en la puerta principal, ella estaba a punto de asfixiarse si no hubieran llegado Lifty y Shifty, ellos eran los amigos más inseparables, pero también eran los ladrones más conocidos de la escuela, ya desde pequeños generaban planes para robarle el dinero a sus maestras, aunque se pelearan por quien se quedara con la mayor ganancia siempre terminaban juntos como amigos de nuevo.

Splendid los vio entrar de forma sospechosa a la escuela, así que dejo a Flaky amablemente y fue a perseguirlos, ella quedo un poco tranquila pero aun esperaba a Nutty. Ya faltaba poco para el horario de entrada y él no llegaba, se quedó sin esperanza de su llegada, decepcionada comenzó a entrar de a poco a la escuela, de pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y, se volteó y abofeteó a esa persona.

**Flippy-**_¿Por qué me golpeas?_

Pregunto Flippy tocando su mejilla colorada y Flaky comenzó a ponerse de color carmesí.

**Flaky-**_¡Ah! Lo-o lamento estaba nerviosa y… jamás hubiera querido pegarte (dijo bajando la vista)_

**Flippy-**_¿Por qué estas nerviosa?_

**Flaky-**_Es que Nutty aún no ha llegado y comenzaba a preocuparme._

**Flippy-**_ Me aviso que cuidaría a su tía enferma hoy, Emm ¿quieres que por hoy me siente a tu lado?_

**Flaky-**_Bueno, y ¿por qué?_

**Flippy-** _Tal vez quiera estar cerca de ti_

Flaky lo miró con una cara confundida y el la tomó de la mano para que entraran juntos a clase. Al entrar a clase Lammy y The Mole los observaron.

**Lammy-**_Oye, ¿acaso están saliendo?_

**Flippy-**_Eso no te importa, además todo lo que llegue a decirte será rumoreado por toda la escuela._

**Lammy-**_Solo preguntaba, soldado._

Flippy se alteró y presiono muy fuerte la mano de Flaky, llevándola hacia su asiento, sus ojos se tornaban de un verde amarillento.

**Flaky-**_Tranquilo, ¿Por qué te alteraste de esa manera?_

**Flippy-**_Hace unos años mi hermano falleció y yo tuve una pequeña alteración en clase, en ese momento golpee a Lammy haciendo que choque con la pared, como mi hermano era soldado ella me refriega lo que hice diciéndome "soldado"._

**Flaky-**_Entiendo._

Flippy le sonrió y comenzaron la clase de inglés con tranquilidad, pero la siguiente materia jamás comenzó.

**Cuddles-**_ ¿Dónde está Lumpy-sensei?_

**Giggles- **_¿Acaso se enfermó?_

Todos se veían preocupados por su profesor y enviaron a Splendid a preguntar a los superiores, Flippy trataba de distraer a Flaky para que no se pusiera nerviosa, Petunia y Handy vigilaban por la ventana por su sensei. Y de pronto Splendid entró al salón.

**Splendid-**_Chicos, el profesor no se encuentra en la escuela y tampoco se ha comunicado por su ausencia, solo nos dijeron que esperemos._

Estuvieron toda la tarde preguntándose por Lumpy-sensei, pero Flaky y Flippy se la pasaron hablando, al terminar el primer periodo de esa clase, Splendid se acercó a ellos en el receso.

**Splendid-**_ Hola My queen, y hola Flippy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

**Flippy-**_ Como quieras…_

**Splendid-**_ ¿Po que recién ahora te acercas a Flaky?_

**Flippy- **_Tal vez porque es una linda chica y una Buena persona, aunque desde antes ya la observaba._

**Splendid-¿**_Linda? ¿Observar? Pareces un maldito psicop-_

**The Mole- **_¡OIGAN! Tranquilos, no se peleen, y no alteren a Flaky. _

**Flaky- **_Muchas gracias The Mole._

Flippy y Splendid se separaron y se fueron dejando a Flaky segura con The Mole, quien había interrumpido un posible enfrentamiento mortal, al terminar el receso él le pidió a Flaky el favor de ayudarlo con la limpieza de la mañana que seguía y ella acepto feliz. En el último periodo ya nadie se preocupaba por Lumpy-sensei y siguieron su clase normal, antes de irse Flippy le dijo a Flaky que Nutty la vendría a buscar de camino a casa, así él se asegurara de que ella iría a salvo, antes de marcharse Splendid fue a hablar con Flippy.

**Splendid-**_Flaky ¿podrías ir yendo a casa?_

**Flaky-**_¿Esta bien Flippy?_

**Flippy-**_Está bien, ve a casa con Nutty, debe de estar esperándote afuera._

Flaky camino lentamente hacia la escalera viendo como ambos chicos iban hacia el salón determinado, al salir del instituto vio a Nutty en la entrada y fueron a sus hogares, en el camino ella le contaba lo que había pasado en la escuela y el miraba preocupado a Flaky, aun así ese día había sido bueno sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Flaky había tenido una buena noche, había dormido bastante bien y debía levantarse temprano para ir a ayudar a The Mole en la escuela, ella se vistió y fue hasta el instituto, mientras caminaba revisando su bolso sintió como alguien corría detrás, a los pocos segundo esa misma persona la abrasaba sorpresivamente.

**The Mole-**_¡Hola!_

**Flaky- **_Ho-ola_

**The Mole- **_Jaja, me alegra que hayas aceptado ayudarme Flaky._

Ambos se fueron conversando tranquilamente, en la escuela casi nadie estaba presente, solo ellos y unos conserjes.

The Mole era el novio de Lammy, y ella era la representante del grado, así que le pidió que se encargara de la limpieza mientras ella hacia la tarea del comité escolar en su casa, y para no estar solo en la inmensa escuela invito a Flaky.

**The Mole-**_Flaky quédate esperando en el salón mientras voy por los instrumentos de limpieza en la bodega del conserje._

**Flaky-**_Esta bien._

Flaky comenzó a separar los bancos pensando cómo habían terminado Flippy y Splendid el día anterior, al poco tiempo por el gran eco de la escuela vacía se escuchó a The Mole gritando.

**Flaky-**_¿The Mole?_

Ella dejo todas las cosas en el salón y de inmediato corrió hacia allá, al bajar las escaleras y llegar al piso de la bodega vio a alguien corriendo, pero lo ignoró y abrió rápidamente la puerta para ver qué había ocurrido, al hacerlo The Mole se tiró sobre Flaky dejando su rostro sobre su hombro.

**The Mole-**_Fl-aky_

**Flaky- **_¿Qué fue lo que pas-_

Flaky lo puso frente a ella y vio que en sus ojos estaban introducidas dos tijeras, su cara estaba completamente manchada de sus lágrimas de sangre y su voz solo mostraba agonía, Flaky se alejó y se sentó junto a la pared, su ojos miraron hacia la izquierda y vio algo jamás pensado al fondo de la habitación iluminado por la luz proveniente del pasillo, estaba Lumpy-sensei crucificado con tijeras y alambres de púas en sus muñecas, Talones, cuello y casi partiendo a la mitad su estómago, a su lado estaba escrito con sangre "_quedan pocos"_, Flaky comenzó a llorar y se levantó tomando a su amigo herido, los ojos de ella ya no eran los mismos, estaban llenos de temor, llamó al hospital y al 911 al rato, The Mole fue internado y la policía investigo la escuela sobre la muerte de su profesor, mientras todo esto sucedía Flaky se quedó en el patio con la sangre de su amigo en su uniforme, en la hora de entrada Flippy y Nutty la llevaron a su casa, por el bien de su estado mental.

A pasado una semana desde que sucedió la muerte de Lumpy-sensei, y todos tenían temor de volver a sus casas solos después de la escuela. Flaky ya no hablaba con casi nadie, apenas lo hacía con Nutty y Flippy, y ni siquiera podía ver a Lammy, ya que ella casi presenció la tortura que vivió su novio, además todos la miraban con ojos acusantes pretendiendo que ella había causado esa masacre de hace 7 días; al salir del salón por el receso Lammy la empujó tan fuerte que la hiso golpearse contra la pared.

**Flippy-**_¿Por qué hiciste eso bruja? _(ayudando a Flaky)

**Lammy-**_¡No permitiré que una asesina camine tranquila por los pasillos!_

**Flaky-**_Tu no estabas hay…_ (En vos baja)

**Lammy-**_¿Que dijiste ases-_

**Flaky-** _¡QUE TU NO ESTUBISTE HAY! _(gritando)_ ¡Tu no viste la sangre en tu ropa! ¡No comprendes nada en absoluto sobre los recuerdos que guardo en mi cabeza!_

Flaky mordió sus labios y se fue corriendo, al ver eso Flippy se echó a correr siguiéndola, mientras que Lammy quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y Handy salió del salón con una mirada pensativa. Flaky bajó hacia al jardín trasero y cayó de cara al suelo frente a unas flores violetas, al momento comenzó a llorar con sus manos en su rostro y Flippy llegó mirándola con tristeza.

**Flippy-**_Por favor no llores o me harás llorar a mí._

Dijo agachándose junto a Flaky, a los pocos segundos ella miró su rostro y notó que en su mejilla izquierda tenía una bandita ya casi vieja.

**Flaky-**_¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?_

**Flippy-**_Fue un corte que me hice cuando hable con Splendid hace una semana, no es grave_

**Flaky-**_¿De enserio? Lo lamento, no me di cuenta, tal vez solo pienso en lo que pas-_

Flippy la abrasó interrumpiéndola y acarició su cabello con delicadeza, ella agarró fuerte de su camisa y quedaron abrasados hasta terminar el receso.

Al terminar las clase Flaky fue al hospital en vez de volver a su casa, quería visitar a The Mole, mientras caminaba por el pasillo al ir a la habitación pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que ella iba a verlo. Cuando entró y vio a su amigo en la camilla, quedo paralizada un momento y él se percató de que alguien había ingresado al cuarto.

**The Mole-**_¿H-hay alguien?_

**Flaky-**_Si, soy Flaky, ¿puedo pasar?_

**The Mole-**_Pasa por favor, quería charlar contigo._

Flaky se sentó a su lado y observó las vendas que tenía The Mole en sus ojos, estuvieron charlando de la escuela, de la asistencia médica y de sus familias, aun así ella no tocó el tema de cómo el término en el hospital. Luego de media hora tocaron la puerta de la habitación, una enfermera la abrió y detrás de ella estaban Cuddles y Handy, al parecer, luego de la escuela fueron a comprar unos bocadillos y luego llegaron al hospital de vista.

**Cuddles-**_Oh, Flaky estas aquí._

**Flaky-**_Chicos, y ¿Dónde están Giggles y Petunia?_

**Handy-**_Ellas ya vinieron ayer._

Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar del hospital, como si estuvieran en el receso de la escuela, antes de que anochezca Flaky decidió irse por su cuenta dejando a The Mole junto con sus amigos. Al salir por la puerta principal se percató de que alguien se acercaba, al ser iluminado por la luz del edificio se dio cuenta de que aquella persona era Toothy, él era su vecino, al igual y junto con Nutty era su amigo de la infancia pero hacia un tiempo desde que no hablaba con él; según lo que sabía ella el andaba enfermo o algo parecido.

**Flaky-**_¿Toothy?, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí?_

**Toothy-**_Hola Flaky, ya te extrañaba, solo vine a buscarte, tu mama me pidió si podía hacerlo por seguridad_

**Flaky-**_Muchas gracias._

Ambos fueron directo a sus casas, Toothy antes iba al mismo colegio que Flaky, pero fue transferido por temas económicos de sus padres, aun así ambos se seguían viendo fuera de lo estudiantil.

**Flaky-**_¿Toothy por qué has estado ausente?_

**Toothy-**_E estado estudiando en la biblioteca por los examines y viajo a la casa de campo de mi padre para estudiar más tranquilo, tan pronto me libere iré a tomar té en tu casa._

**Flaky- **_Muy bien._

Al llegar a la casa de Flaky ambos se separaron, cuando ella dejo sus cosas en su cuarto a los pocos minutos se fue a tomar un baño y comenzó a pensar.

**Flaky- **_Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no se si se resolverán en breve, la policía no tiene pistas, The Mole está en el hospital, y ya nadie confía en mí, me pregunto si-_

**Madre de Flaky- **_¡Flaky iré a la tienda y luego a la casa de Nutty, cuida la casa!_

La madre de Flaky se fue y ella decidió salir de la tina por si alguien llegara a venir a la casa, en el mismo momento en el que se cubrió con su toalla se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta. Seco rápido su cabello y bajó cubriéndose solo un poco, al estar apurada abrió la puerta con una mano rápidamente, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la prenda que la cubría.

**Flaky-**_¿Quién es?_

**Flippy-(**con sus ojos bien abiertos) _Aah, ponte un poco de ropa, por favor._

**Flaky-**_¡Ah! _(mirándose) _perdón, pasa mientras me cambio arriba._

Flippy pasó hacia la sala mientras que ella subía a su cuarto

**Flippy-**_Sin embargo, no tengo inconveniente en que estés así frente a mí._

**Flaky-**_No digas esas cosas _(sonrojada)

Flippy se quedó esperando con una sonrisa mientras ella se cambiaba con inquietud, en el momento de ponerse su playera su celular comenzó a sonar, era uno de sus compañeros de clase, Mime era el estudiante más callado de la clase, siempre tenía buenas notas y era muy gracioso, Flaky de vez en cuando le pedía ayuda con los trabajos escolares, pero no eran tan cercanos como para llamarse amigos.

**Flaky-**(contestando el teléfono) _¿Mime, ha pasado algo?_

**Mime-**_¡Flaky debes venir rápido a la escuela, ya sé quién-_

**Flaky-**_Mime, ¡¿Mime?!_

La llamada se había cortado y Flaky quedo confundida, de inmediato bajó y le grito a Flippy que debían ir a la escuela para buscar a Mime. Corrieron hacia la escuela como nunca, como ella no podía correr tan rápido como Flippy, el decidió sujetar su mano para ir a la misma velocidad, cuando llegaron al portón de la escuela se dieron cuenta de que aun habían personas en el instituto por las luces encendidas en algunas salas, al ingresar al patio se percataron que aun así la puerta principal estaba bajo llave, Flippy intento forzarla pero no lo logro, luego de recorrer el exterior encontraron una ventana en la cual podían entrar, ingresaron al gimnasio y fueron directo a la sala en donde había luz, que si mal no recordaban era la de ciencias, mientras subían las escaleras trataban de escuchar algún ruido proveniente de la sala a la cual se dirigían, pero no escucharon absolutamente nada.

Desde el pasillo ellos podían ver el pasillo iluminado por la lumbre que salía de la habitación, pero además veían una silueta moviéndose, al entrar al salón no vieron a Mime, sino que a su amigo, Sniffles, al ser ambos inteligentes formaban equipo en los trabajos y tareas.

**Flippy-**_¿Sniffles? ¿Estás solo? Creí que nos encontraríamos con Mime también. _

**Sniffles-**_Recibí un mensaje de él diciendo que venga a la escuela, pero cuando llegue no había nadie._

**Flaky-**_¿Tú cerraste la puerta principal? ¿Y por qué nos llamó Mime?_

**Sniffles-**_No creo haberla cerrado, cuando llegue estaba abierta. Mime estaba investigando sobre los asesinatos frecuentes, lo único que hasta ahora descubrió fue que el asesino conoce muy bien las instalaciones escolares, parece que encontró otra pista, tal vez por eso nos llamó._

**Flippy-**_Aun así, aquí no hay nada, mañana nos explicara esto, mejor volvamos a casa._

Flaky salió del salón camino a las escaleras, y antes de salir Flippy le dijo a Sniffles.

_-Sera mejor que también nos explique el porqué de su investigación y porqué Flaky está involucrada._

En ese mismo momento los ojos de Flippy cambiaron, mostrando una mirada de odio y rencor con un color amarillento. Al momento Sniffles mostro un rostro asustado y fue tras Flaky, al final los tres se fueron por la ventana del gimnasio y en sus cabezas daba vueltas la pregunta de por qué fueron llamados, excepto Flippy quien caminaba con un expresión de enojo en su cara.

Sniffles tomo el camino a su casa y Flippy dejo a Flaky en la esquina de la suya.

**Flippy-**_Ve con cuidado y lamento haber interrumpido tu baño._

**Flaky-**_No hay pr-problema, nos vemos._

Al despedirse Flaky caminó lo más rápido posible ya que era de noche y había dejado su casa completamente sola, y para no tener problemas con su madre decidió apresurarse, al llegar vio que el señor Pop y su hijo Cub esperaban en la entrada.

**Flaky-**_Señor Pop, que agradable sorpresa, ¿le gustaría pasar a tomar algo?_

**Señor Pop-**_No gracias, solo vine a traerte esto, era de Russel._

Cub le entrega a Flaky una botella en la cual está guardado un barco hecho a mano, al parecer ese era un regalo que Russel planeaba darle, ella lo tomo con un rostro triste y a la vez feliz, le agradeció a su vecino y entro a su casa, luego de subir a su cuarto puso la botella en un aparador para recordar a su amigo.

Al día siguiente ella fue alegre a la escuela, pero al entrar al salón vio a sus compañeros en multitud observando algo, trato de ver y en un momento escucho a Flippy gritar _"Escupe la maldita verdad"._ Al instante lo vio sujetando la ropa de Mime contra el pizarrón discutiendo como si fueran a pelear.

**Mime-**_Te digo que yo jamás envié ese mensaje._

**Flippy-** _¡Deja de mentir!, Sniffles y Flaky son testigos._

Mime estaba completamente asustado y Flippy tenía el rostro de un psicópata, tanto que hizo algo casi imperdonable. Él estaba preparando su brazo para golpear al pobre intelectual, pero antes de eso Flaky corrió y tomó su brazo para detenerlo, pero él la empuja contra la pared y termina rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana con su cabeza, ella cae inconsciente con sangre recorriendo su rostro, en ese momento Splendid llega a la escena. Flippy reaccionó y vio lo que había hecho con tanta sorpresa que quedó inmóvil, trataba de acercarse a ella lentamente, pero Splendid lo empuja y va a socorrer a Flaky.

**Splendid-**_¿Qué diablos hiciste?_

Flippy mueve la cabeza con negación y sale corriendo de la sala hacia afuera, Handy va detrás de el para detener cualquier locura que hiciera y Nutty, junto a Splendid, levantan a Flaky para llevarla a la enfermería.

Luego de que la enfermera la atendiera todos se dirigieron a clase, pero Splendid se negó a asistir.

**Disco Bear-sensei-**_Splendid debes entrar al aula, las enfermeras se encargaran de ella._

**Splendid-**_No quiero ir, no puedo, qué pasa si ese maldito le hace daño de nue-_

**Disco bear-sensei-**_¡Handy ya volvió! Y aseguró que el joven Flippy ya volvió a su casa._

Splendid se quedó sin palabras, pero aun eufórico volvió a la clase. Mientras todos estaban en clases y las enfermeras afuera, Flippy entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Flaky, la miro un segundo y dijo- _Lo lamento, yo jamás quise acerté daño-,_ Mientras ella descansaba en la camilla él se acercó de a poco y cerrando sus ojos la besó, algo andaba mal y él lo sabía, a los pocos día Flippy dejo de asistir a clases y ella pensaba que ese beso había sido solo un sueño.

De camino a la escuela ella pensaba si el asistiría ese día, solo suspiro y caminó con la mirada baja. Faltando poco para llegar a la escuela Flaky escucho un grito a lo lejos.

**Cuddles-**_¡Flaky!..._

**Flaky-**_Hola Cuddles, ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?_

**Cuddles-**_Tengo una noticia, al parecer hoy Flippy ira a la escuela._

**Flaky-**_¿De verdad? Que alegría._

Flaky sonrió y lo abraso casi llorando, al momento Giggles llega a esa calle, ella era la novia de Cuddles y aunque no lo parezca era sumamente celosa.

**Giggles-**_¡Suéltalo asesina!_

Giggles tomó carrera y empujó a Flaky tirándola al suelo, tan enojada estaba que se había puesto colorada.

**Giggles-**_Ni se te ocurra tocar a Cuddles, el me eligió a mí, así que ni te acerques maldita mutiladora, primero casi asesinas a The Mole y aho—_

**Handy-**_¡Basta Giggles!_

Handy llega y detiene a Giggles, pero ella aun insiste en agredir a Flaky

**Giggles-**_No puedo creer que la defiendas Handy, tu eres el novio de Petunia, mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo puede ser posibles?_

El retrocede y levanta a Flaky del suelo, luego la acompaña hacia la escuela.

**Flaky- **_Lo siento Handy._

**Handy-**_No pasa nada, Flippy esta ansioso de verte_

**Splendid-**_¿Que dijiste?_

Splendid aparece de repente sorprendiéndolos y su rostro ya no parecía el de siempre, era demasiado diferente.

**Splendid- **_¿Ese tipo vendrá a la escuela? Si me disculpan iré por Mime, nos vemos Flaky._

Flaky miró confundida a Splendid, pero aun así no se preocupó tanto, ya que estaba enfocada en ver a Flippy, Handy la acompañó hasta el salón y al abrir la puerta la joven vio a su amigo con él mirando la ventana. Flaky se sonrojó y Nutty soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero Flippy se dio vuelta lentamente con un rostro serio, él tenía una herida vendada en su brazo izquierdo, caminó y tomó el brazo de ella.

**Flippy-**_Debemos irnos Flaky._

**Flaky-**_¿P-por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

**Flippy-**_Él comenzara con-_

Splendid se posó en el marco de puerta y dijo:

**Splendid-**_Por favor entren, Cro-Marmot-sensei empezara con su clase pronto._

Cerró la puerta y la pareja se fue a sentar, pero algo había cambiado en el héroe, tenía una sonrisa distinta a la normal, era como si pronto empezara a babear, y sus ojos se veían cansados y podridos. La clase de Cro-Marmot-sensei fue muy extraña y silenciosa, todos permanecían callados incluso Mime, era raro ya que el siempre charlaba con el profesor o, contestaba y cuestionaba preguntas, el aire se sentía muy tenso como los estuviera grabando o estudiando. Flaky trataba de concentrarse y leer pero no podía dejar de pensar, Flippy miraba prevenido el entorno que lo rodeaba, mientras que todos miraban sus escritorios asustados, pero nadie entendía porque, algo estaba por pasar, algo muy malo.

La clase del profesor Cro-Marmot finalizó y ya terminaban todas las clases de los otros cursos, solo quedaba la de ellos y la siguiente clase era la hora extra de Disco Bear-sensei.

**Splendid-**_Cro-Marmot déjeme acompañarlo, y de paso podre ir por Disco Bear-sensei, nos vemos pronto chicos._

Estaba atardeciendo y la hora de arte debía haber comenzado hace 6 minutos, Splendid tampoco llegaba, tal vez algo les había sucedido, eso pensaban todos mirando la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien entre, al instante.

**Splendid-**_¡Holaaaa!_

**Giggles-**_(parándose del asiento) Splendid volviste a-_

Detrás del caminar de Splendid había algo que paralizó a todos, todos con la boca abierta miraban con miedo eso, pero Flippy se preparaba para actuar luego de esa escena, en la mano del que recién entraba se sostenía un trozo de ropa del profesor Disco Bear, este trozo estaba atado al cuello del docente, estaba mutilado completamente, las piernas estaban separadas y solo se unían por tendones y venas casi cortándose, su estómago estaba vacío, solo se veía un hueco de carne, y su lengua, un momento, no tenía lengua, su boca estaba completamente llena de sangre, pero más sangre había en las manos de Splendid.

**Splendid-**_Se acabó el comercial, que empiece la película._

Splendid se paró en frente de toda la clase con el cadáver al lado de sus pies, con una sonrisa en su rostro miraba a todos y se detuvo al ver a Flaky, tomo aire y cuando estaba a punto de hablar.

**Giggles-**_¡¿Qué significa esto idiota?! ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto con un maniquí? Deja de molestar y-_

**Splendid-**_¡YA CALLATE, me molestas!, además ¿esto parece una broma?_

El joven metió su mano en la boca del profesor y arrojó una salpicada a Giggles, mostrándoles la sangre en su cara, por el olor era evidente que era real y, más que eso, que todo lo que estaba pasando también.

**Handy-**_¿Qué está pasando?_

**Splendid-**_Escúchenme, he cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas de la escuela, pero he dejado solo una salida, si no la descubren los mato._

**Petunia-**_¿Pero por qué haces esto?_

**Splendid-**_Jeje, porque nadie me manda, porque nadie puede regalarle un barco a mi amada, porque nadie le da trabajo a ella, en resumen, porque están en mi camino._

Flaky reaccionó y gritó:

**Flaky-**_Un momento, ¿acaso dijiste barco?, ¿esto es por mí?, ¿tu mataste a Russel y Lumpy-sensei?_

**Splendid-**_SIP, yo lo hice, y lo sé porque el Señor Pop me lo dijo cuándo torturaba a su pequeño Cub._

**Flaky-**_No puede ser._

Flaky comenzó a llorar y se sentó, se sentía culpable por aquellas muertes, pero algo más se ocultaba detrás de todo esto. Soltando una pequeña risa Splendid tomo de la cabeza a Cuddles quien estaba sentado adelante.

**Giggles-**_¡No, suéltalo! ¡Cuddles!_

**Splendid-**_Para que comience a correr el tiempo tocare la alarma, a correr, jeje, ring._

Al decir "ring" saco un cuchillo de su saco y lo incrustó en la boca de Cuddles, torturando con una estrangulación de cuello hasta que se desangrara. El primero en reaccionar fue Flippy, tomando a Flaky comenzó a correr para salir del salón, antes de pasar por la puerta su mirada con la de Splendid se cruzaron, al instante todos se levantaron y se echaron a correr descontroladamente.

**Splendid-**_Ya empezó, Ya empezó, todo empezó de nuevo, otra vez, otra vez, llenare mis manos con sus lágrimas y sangre._

Flaky veía la espalda de Flippy mientras corrían por el pasillo del tercer piso, el sentimiento en su pecho la hacía incapaz de pensar, por lo que había escuchado era evidente que el señor Pop y su hijo Cup estaban muertos o a punto de hacerlo, antes de llegar a la escalera que llevaba al cuarto piso ella detuvo su corrida y dijo con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

**Flaky-**_Flippy, por favor, déjame con Splendid, así podre darles tiempo para que escapen, por favor ya no quiero más, ¿Por qué deben morir?_

Él la miró y cuando iba a responderle escucharon a alguien llegando ahí, Flippy tomó rápidamente a Flaky y se escondieron en el cuarto de almacenaje que estaba cerca, ella se quedó sin respuesta de su propuesta, pero en ese momento dejo de pensar y se concentró en esconderse, tomó valor y sujeto con fuerza la mano de su acompañante, sin la intención de soltarla. Flippy miro con mucha concentración la sombra que pasaba desde el suelo, esa persona no había hecho ningún ruido para identificarla, pero por los pasos el detecto que esa sombra pertenecía a un chico, espero a que pasara luego de unos dos minutos y se preparó para salir.

**Flippy-**_Escúchame, iré a ver si puedo encontrar a alguien o algo que nos pueda ayudar, por favor quédate aquí y ni siquiera pienses en moverte de este lugar, sé de lo que es capaz Splendid y jamás me perdonaría si te lastimaran._

**Flaky-**_¿Cómo sabes lo que puede hacer Splendid?_

**Flippy-**_Durante este tiempo que estuve ausente busque información y encontré a Splendid justamente en esta misma situación._

**Flaky-**_¿A qué te refieres?_

**Flippy-**_El mato a mi hermano._

Flaky abrió bien sus ojos al escuchar ese pasado perturbador, Splendid, siendo uno de sus conocidos más cercanos, era difícil para ella verlo como un asesino.

**Flippy-**_Hace unos tres años mi hermano asistió a una institución para tener un título además del que tenia de militar, al parecer, luego de un mes un niño encerró a todos en ese lugar, matando a cada uno, según la autopsia, mi hermano fue el último en morir, cuando la policía fue a investigar encontraron al pequeño asesino durmiendo entre el cadáver de una mujer embarazada y en las paredes escrito con sangre "Faltan pocos villanos" "Súper S los exterminara". Luego de unos días el niño escapo del internado, jamás encontraron a sus padres ni familiares, al cabo de dos años Splendid fue inscripto aquí y sus datos personales jamás se encontraron, u con este acto prueba que es el mismo que mato a mi hermano. _

**Flaky-**_¿Y por qué lo hizo?_

**Flippy-**_Todavía nadie lo sabe, todo lo que hice fue sin fundamentos, pero ahora que sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer, no te muevas de aquí por seguridad, ¿si?_

**Flaky-**_De acuerdo._

Flippy abrió la puerta lentamente y salió mirando cada extremo para no ser visto, mientras Flaky quedo en silencio esperando a su compañero. En el segundo piso estaba Giggles, caminando como si estuviera anestesiada, de un lado a otro desorientada sin equilibrio diciendo.

**Giggles-**_Voy a morir, al igual que todos, al igual que Cuddles, el ya no está por… un momento, el, el murió por culpa de Flaky, ella hizo que el amor de mi vida muera, en frente de mis ojos, ella fue por ella, esto no se lo perdonare, ella, ella, ¡ELLA VA A MORIR EN MIS MANOS!¡ELLA VA A GEMIR!¡A LLORAR COMO LA PERRA QUE ES!¡No se va a escapar!¡no lo hará!_

Ella lo grito con una sonrisa, con ansias de matar a su propia "amiga", la locura la invadió cuando apenas se empezaban a ver las estrellas en el cielo.

Splendid estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando el cielo ya oscurecido, esperando algo, por el hecho de mirar el reloj a cada instante, todos corrían buscando una salida pero nadie la encontraba, por tanta alteración parecía quitarles la capacidad de razonar a la mayoría. Nutty caminaba por el gimnasio buscando algo con que abrir las ventanas u puertas, al abrir un pupitre vio un montón de hachas, machetes y demás armas afiladas, cuando quiso tomar alguna sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueo, la persona que lo golpeo fue Giggles, sin tener importancia con la manera de salir tomo un machete y empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo buscando a Flaky con paciencia.

**Giggles-**_Te vengare amor, lo hare, hare que ella sufra, hare que sufra como nunca lo hizo._

Flippy no llegaba luego de minutos y Flaky comenzaba a impacientarse, ella se paró tomando aire y decidió salir de ese cuarto para ir a buscar a alguien, abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al pasillo casi temblando por si Splendid aparecía, ella ya había perdido toda confianza con él, aun así no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar si se presentaba ante ella, sin importarle eso camino para llegar a las escaleras, pero cuando paso uno de los salones se abrió la puerta, haciendo que ella quede inmóvil por el susto, se da vuelta despacio y con alivio vio que solo eran Handy y Petunia.

**Handy-**_Flaky ¿te encuentras bien?_

Ella empezó a llorar y se tiró sobre su amiga para abrazarla por el temor que tenía.

**Petunia-**_Tranquila Flaky, ¿Por qué estabas aquí?_

**Flaky-**_Niff, estaba esperando a Flippy, el-l fue a buscar a alguien que no ayude._

Los tres entraron de nuevo al salón y Flaky les explico todo o casi todo lo que pasaba.

Del otro lado de la escuela, en la sala de profesores, Lifty y Shifty se encontraban desbalijando todas las pertenencias de los docentes, teléfonos, billeteras y bolsos, pero por alguna razón ninguno de esos adultos se encontraban presentes. Ellos reían por todo su botín que ellos mismos consideraban haberlo conseguido honestamente, pero se alarmaron al escuchar pasos desde el pasillo, pronto tomaron sus pertenencias y corrieron al armario que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

**Lifty-**_Nos ocultaremos aquí hasta que…_

Cuando Lifty abrió la puerta un fétido hedor llego ante sus narices, dentro del armario se encontraban trozos de carne descomponiéndose junto a trozos de ropa a su alrededor, litros y litros de sangre manchaban las estrechas paredes de la pequeña habitación, ojos, órganos, extremidades y venas cubrían ese suelo.

**Splendid-**_Vaya, Vaya, parece que han interrumpido la siesta de los profesores, creo que eso no es correcto muchachos._

**Shifty-**_Splendid…_

Splendid sonrió y tomo de sus capuchas a ambos delincuentes, los arrastro por toda la habitación, y recorrieron todo el pasillo hasta la sala de ciencias, ambos trataban de detenerlo pero al tener sus capuchas en mano realizaba un movimiento que los estrangulaba.

**Lifty-**_¡Ya déjanos estúpido psicópata! _

**Shifty-**_Silencio Lifty, oye Splendid ¿qué tal si somos tu secuaces? Compartiríamos las ganancias que dejaría esto._

Los tres entraron al salón de ciencias y Splendid saco de su lugar al esqueleto de muestras, dejando vacío ese aparador, ambos ladrones trataban de convencer al asesino sonriente de que no les haga ningún rasguño, pero aun así él no los escuchaba, caminaba dejando a Lifty en una mesa de experimentos y para que no escapara clavo un bisturí en su mano y la penetro junto con la mesa para que le fuera difícil sacárselo, mientras que el gritaba de la impresión y el dolor Splendid llevaba a Shifty cerca del aparador de esqueletos.

**Shifty-**_Por favor amigo, no-no diremos nada solo déjanos ir, por favor._

**Splendid-**_No digas eso, si la clase de biología acaba de empezar._

Splendid tomo la cabeza de Shifty, y en el lugar en donde se coloca el hilo que sujeta al esqueleto de clase fue ubicada, ese fierro del aparador sobresalía de la frente del bandido haciendo que su propia sangre bajara lentamente hasta sus pies y mojaba el piso generando de a poco un charco.

**Lifty- **_¿Shifty? ¡Shifty! ¡Nooo!, ¿Por qué?_

Aun siendo doloroso y difícil por la hemorragia Lifty trataba de quitarse el bisturí de su mano izquierda, con lágrimas en sus ojos trataba de hacer todo para sobrevivir, aun así Splendid se acercó con una bandeja llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos e incrusto otro bisturí en su entrepierna para que quedara inmóvil por el dolor, _¡AAAHH!_, grito Lifty y su cirujano incrustó mas tijeras e instrumentos en su brazo derecho, sus manos y sus pies.

**Splendid-**_Seré bueno, seré bueno, por eso evitaré que veas esto._

Tomo una aguja de la bandeja y comenzó a coser sus ojos lentamente, el paciente apenas movía su cuerpo, lo único que hacía era gritar, aun así pensaba que era lo que Splendid no quería que vea.

**Splendid-**_Bueno señor Lifty su cirugía ya comenzara, pero se nos acabó la morfina, así que aguante, no dolerá mucho para mí, jeje._

El cirujano tomo una fibra de su bolsillo y le rompió la camisa a su paciente, luego marco una línea recta del ombligo hasta el esternón, sujeto con cuidado unas tijeras y las inserto en el ombligo, Lifty seguía gritando desconsoladamente, las tijeras solo estaban atravesando la piel, Splendid corto la piel siguiendo la línea que había trazado anteriormente, cortaba con una sonrisa de emoción mientras la sangre saltaba a su rostro. La mesa del salón ya derramaba sangre desde las esquinas y se oía el agonizante llanto de Lifty, y con sus últimas palabras dijo:

**Lifty-**_¿Por qué-e?_

**Splendid-**_Robar es malo, demasiado, pero eso lo hare yo ahora mismo, pero lo que hago está bien, muy diferente a lo tuyo._

**Lifty-**_¿Q-que-e? _

Splendid tomó dos pinzas y las clavó en el medio del torso despellejado y lo abrió separando las costillas, así todos los órganos del aún vivo Lifty se veían, el corazón latía rápidamente, y la sangre se propagaba aún más.

**Splendid-**_Ahora yo robare algo que tú aprecias._

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja metió sus manos entre el hígado y el intestino delgado sacando y arrancando de sus conectores al páncreas, luego tomó los intestinos y los ató a las patas de la mesa haciendo que el jugo gástrico corra por el suelo junto con la sangre ya derramada anteriormente, hundió su mano por la garganta y además de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales arrancó totalmente la laringe y la puso en su boca, las cuerdas fueron dejadas donde antes estaban los intestinos, con una tijera atravesó el pulmón izquierdo y con otra corto los tubos que pasaban por el estómago y luego lo separo del organismo dejándolo en una bandeja, por ultimo hundió su pulgar en el medio del corazón haciendo que dejara de latir y la sangre se salga del mismo, Lifty se convirtió en la rana perfecta de disección.

**Splendid-**_Listo, ahora la profesora me pondrá buena nota._

Tomó la bandeja con el estómago y lo tiro en el armario en el cual se encontraban los cadáveres, pisando charcos de sangre caminó hacia un armario donde sacó un par de llaves, se rio y las arrojó en el interior del torso vacío del difunto bandido, al parecer eran las llaves de una de las salidas de la escuela, todas las otras habían sido destruidas o arrojadas por el sanitario, ese para era el único que quedaba. Splendid se retiró de la habitación como si hubiera tenido una clase normal de anatomía, aunque sus manos poseían la sangre inocente de personas que jamás le hicieron daño, él se tomaba esa situación como una común, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

En el tercer piso Sniffles y Mime buscaban algo en un salón, aun así Mime se veía nervioso y de forma eufórica buscaba rápidamente en un estante.

**Mime-**_¿Dónde eta? ¿Dónde está?_

**Sniffles-**_¿Qué buscas Mime?_

**Mime-**_aquí está (tomando una soga) te lo diré Sniffles, desde ahora tú me ayudaras._

Mientras tanto Lammy buscaba alguna salida en el primer piso, al llegar a la puerta principal vio que no podía romper los vidrios, todos se encontraban cubiertos por maderas tableadas, en cuestión de minutos Splendid logro convertir la escuela en una jaula sin salida.

**Lammy-**_Emm, como van las cosas, estoy segura de que el profesor Cro-Marmot está muerto, es increíble que esto haya terminado así._

Caminó por los casilleros de la entrada y tomó sus zapatos, parecía confiada, bastante, como si supiera que ella no moriría, tal vez tenía un plan o tal vez solo estaba preparada para ser asesinada.

En el cuarto piso Handy y Petunia planeaban alguna solución al problema mientras Flaky esperaba a Flippy en la puerta, pero solo suspiró y se unió a la conversación de los demás.

**Handy-**_Tranquila ya volverá, él es bastante astuto e inteligente, seguro está bien._

**Petunia-**_Además no hemos visto a Splendid, tal vez estamos a salvo aquí. _

**Flaky-**_Gracias, pero aun así me preocupan los demás, no vimos a ninguno tampoco._

Al instante Petunia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a templar.

**Handy-**_¿Qué sucede?_

**Petunia-**_L-lo lamento, es que necesito ir al baño._

**Flaky-**_No puedes ir sola, los baños están en el Segundo piso, déjame acompañarte. _

**Petunia-**_No es necesario, solo debo bajar las escaleras._

**Handy-**_Por favor Petunia, Flaky tiene razón es muy arriesgado._

**Petunia-**_Por favor Handy, ya lo dije, el peligro aquí es Splendid, y aun no lo hemos visto._

Petunia abrió la puerta y en cuestión de segundos un objeto corto desde su hombro hasta su pecho, la sangre cayó rápidamente. Fue tan sorpresivo que Handy y Flaky quedaron mudos y quietos como estatuas, no podían ver a la persona que asesino a su amiga, hasta que.

**Petunia-**_¿P-por qué G-Giggles?_

**Giggles-**_Parece que se olvidaron de mí._

Petunia cayó al suelo sin brillo en sus ojos, y Giggles tomó el machete que tenía incrustado su amiga en el pecho, con un rostro serio se fue acercando a Flaky sosteniendo con más fuerza su arma.

**Giggles-**_Ahora vas a sentir la misma agonía que mi Cuddles. _

En el momento en que Giggles levanto el machete con el ademan que significaría la muerte de Flaky, Handy se puso en su camino y el arma afilada rebanó su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo volar por la habitación de clases hasta caer en un escritorio.

**Flaky-**_¡NO HANDY! ¿Por qué?_

**Handy-**_Flippy jamás me perdonaría si yo dejara que tú salieras h-herida…_

**Flaky-**_Pero…_

**Giggles-**_Entonces, romperás esa promesa Handy._

Flaky reaccionó y se abalanzó a Giggles antes de que le diera el golpe final a su amigo herido frente a ella, la psicópata arrojó su arma sin querer y cayó junto con la valiente protectora.

**Flaky-**_Por favor Giggles, ya para, esto debe terminar._

**Giggles-**_Ya salte, aléjate de mí basura, no puedes tocarme luego de ser tu quien mato a mí querido Cuddles._

Giggles pateó a Flaky en el estómago y la hizo golpearse contra un banco, para dejarla inconsciente, pero solo quedo mareada y antes de que tomara el machete de nuevo, Flaky lo patio hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

**Giggles-** _¿Acaso crees que no puedo lastimarte sin un arma?_

Se puso ante la joven mareada y la tomó del cuello, con una sonrisa enloquecida puso toda su fuerza en sus brazos y sus manos mientras estrangulaba a Flaky, ella luchaba para separar las garras de Giggles de su cuello, pero no podía, de su boca chorreaba la saliva que se le era imposible tragar. Era la escena perfecta para una muerte, pero ese momento en el que el aire se le acababa el aire Flippy entro al salón y al ver la situación golpeo a Giggles en el rostro dejándola inconsciente contra la pared de la ventana.

**Flippy-**_¡Flaky! ¿Estás bien?_

**Flaky-**_Flippy por favor, atiende a Handy._

**Flippy-**_De acuerdo, por favor tranquilízate y descansa._

Flippy tenía puesta una mochila y de ella sacó unas gasas y otras cosas de un botiquín, de inmediato le hizo un torniquete a Handy para atender la herida de su brazo, con rapidez cubrió la cortada y junto a Flaky lo llevaron a la enfermería del segundo piso, lo dejaron en la segunda camilla mientras que en la primera sacaban y revisaban las cosas que había en la mochila.

**Flaky-**_¿D-de donde sacaste estas cosas? Gasas, bisturís y un encendedor._

**Flippy-**_Fui al salón de ciencias, creí que estas cosas serían útiles, además toma esto._

Saco de su bolsillo algo envuelto en papel manchado, pero cuando iba a dárselo a Flaky, Mime y Sniffles entraron a la habitación, al verlos volvió a guardar lo que iba a entregar en su bolsillo, y miró a los recién llegados con desconfianza.

**Flippy-**_Oigan, ¿dónde estaban?_

**Mime-**_En el tercer piso, los vimos bajar y creímos que sería mejor venir con ustedes._

**Sniffles-**_¡HEY! ¿Qué le paso a Handy?_

**Flippy-**_Solo un accidente en el cuarto piso, ¿que hacían en el tercer piso?, en esta situación ese sería el peor sitio en donde estar, ¿no lo crees Mime?_

**Mime-**_No, Splendid no se encontraba ahí._

**Flippy-**_Yo jamás lo mencione, Giggles también paso por ahí, sería raro que no la hubieran visto._

**Flaky-**_Por favor, debemos atender a Handy lo antes posible._

Flippy dejo su ceño fruncido de lado y se empeñó en atender a Handy, todos guardaban silencio, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos, Sniffles vigilaba la entrada con temor, Mime revisaba la enfermería por si encontraba algo para utilizar como llave o para sacar los tablones de las salidas, Flaky veía la temperatura de su amigo mientras le cambiaban las vendas, al parecer la hemorragia había acabado y el único problema era que estaba casi inconsciente por todos los sucesos pasados, parecía que los problemas se habían acabado por unos minutos, pero se preguntaban por qué sus familias no habían contactado con la escuela si ya casi eran las ocho de la noche, aun así esa incógnita se acabó en el momento en que Sniffles leyó unos papeles que estaban sobre un escritorio.

**Sniffles-**_Oh Dios, de enserio pensó en todo._

**Flippy-**_¿Qué pasa?_

**Sniffles-**_(lee los documentos)"Como los exámenes se aproximan en breve se hará un campamento en el día de la fecha, con su autorización su hijo/a podrá permanecer hasta la mañana con sus compañeros y profesores, gracias", y cada hoja esta con la firma de nuestros padres._

**Flippy-**_Esto fue entregado ayer, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?, todo nuestro retraso de salida está justificado, ¡Escuchen!, debemos ir al gimnasio en breve, así que prepárense._

**Mime-**_ Oye, esperemos un poco._

**Flippy-**_No podemos, tenemos q-_

**Flaky- **_Flippy, por-r favor, de-debemos esperar a q-que Handy se re-recupere un poco._

Flippy se tranquilizó luego de ver a Flaky y escuchar su voz lastimada por la herida anterior de Giggles, ella tenía razón, estaba demasiado alterado, pero luego de bajar la vista se sentó al lado de su amigo que descansaba, y ella tomo su mano para que pudiera permanecer tranquilo.

Ya eran las ocho y media, y Handy comenzaba a recuperarse ya totalmente, no se veía ningún movimiento desde afuera de la habitación, algo parecía estar mal.

**Handy-**_Flippy, ya es tiempo de que esto termine, no podemos estar aquí tanto tiempo, tarde o temprano Splendid va a llegar, debemos irnos._

**Flippy-**_Tienes razón, Mime tu y yo llevaremos a Handy, Flaky y Sniffles vayan detrás con las cosas y la mochila por si las necesitamos._

De a poco salieron de la enfermería, y caminaron con cautela para llegar al gimnasio, mientras que en el lado contrario en donde estaban ellos, en el cuarto piso del lado del patio trasero Splendid esperaba en un salón especial para él.

**Splendid-**_Oh, que hermosos recuerdos, en este mismo lugar conocí a Flaky, y ya está arreglado para esta hermosa ocasión._

Puso una rosa en un banco y luego salió a por Giggles, en el salón había un rincón con almohadas y mantas, a su alrededor se separaban los bancos y los rodeaban alambres de púas cubiertas con algunas flores, las luces se tambaleaban haciendo un efecto de prender y apagar, parecía una escena escalofriante pero a la vez lujuriosa. Cuando Splendid llego a la habitación en donde estaba Giggles, él la pateo para despertarla y en cuanto lo hizo tomo su cuello con una mano y la levanto haciendo que sus pies dejen de tocar el suelo.

**Splendid-**_Pareces buena hiriendo a la gente._

**Giggles-**_N-no me importa-a si me mata-s a-ahora, al menos-os estar-re con m-mi Cuddles._

**Splendid-**_No aun no, tu serás mi escudo uno._

**Giggles-**_¿Qué-e?_

**Splendid-**_Solo sígueme y te explicare en el camino._

Splendid la soltó y calló al suelo, al momento se paró y fue detrás de él, pero dejó su machete en el suelo solo por curiosidad de lo que le habían propuesto, ambos fueron al salón anteriormente decorado y él le explico su teoría de escudo para él, ella sonrió con mucho entusiasmo y recibió un hacha de la mano de Splendid, nadie aun sabía que planeaban, pero era de seguro algo peligroso.

Los demás ya estaban llegando al gimnasio, Flaky abrió la puerta para que los demás pudieran entrar con tranquilidad a Handy, mientras lo hacían ella se percató de que uno de los armarios estaban abierto, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que Nutty se encontraba ahí, pero todo el estante estaba completamente vacío.

**Flaky-**_Flippy, Nutty está inconsciente a-_

**Sniffles-**_Lo lamento Flaky, perdóname, perdóname._

Sniffles puso su mano en la boca de Flaky y la ahogó hasta dejarla inconsciente en sus brazos, al momento Flippy se dio cuenta.

**Flippy-**_¡Flaky no! Suéltala Sni-_

Mime lo golpeo en el cuello noqueándolo y tirándolo junto con Handy al piso, aun casi desangrado seguía consiente pero por la herida de su brazo apenas se movía por el dolor.

**Handy-**_Mime, ¿Qué están haciendo?_

**Mime-**_Solo salvando nuestra maldita vida._

Mime tomó a Flippy y lo ató con una soga en la pata de una mesa que usualmente era usada por los profesores de gimnasia, luego de sujetarle las manos fue al lado de Handy y piso la herida en su brazo, haciendo que la venda se tiñera de rojo.

**Mime-**_Vamos Sniffles._

**Sniffles-**_Si-i_

Ambos se llevaron a Flaky y Handy se sintió frustrado al verlos irse con ella, no podía hacer nada en su estado así que con la poca resistencia y de a poco se iba acercando a Flippy para tratar de despertarlo. Luego de unos minutos Mime y Sniffles llegan al cuarto piso con la joven inconsciente en brazos, al terminar de subir las escaleras vieron a Giggles recostada sobre la pared con su hacha junto a su pierna esperándolos.

**Giggles-**_Llévenla a ese salón y atenla en la barra clavada en la pared (apuntado)._

**Mime- **_Ve Sniffles encárgate tú, oye ¿Dónde está Splendid?_

**Giggles-**_Sacando un poco de basura._

Aun en la entrada principal, junto a los casilleros, Lammy trataba de pensar, con un mapa que encontró en ese lugar buscaba una salida, pero apenas encontraba tuberías, luego de suspirar escuchó pasos de alguien.

**Splendid**_-Ovejita, ¿Dónde escondes tu lana y te ocultas del lobo?_

Lammy se paró rápidamente y fue al fondo del pasillo de donde se encontraba, pero al doblar a la derecha chocó contra el torso de Splendid, retrocedió a pasos temblorosos, de sus ojos lágrimas casi caían, el levantó su mano frente a su rostro y dijo:

**Splendid-**_Tus ojos son iguales a los de The Mole, muestran sorpresa y miedo, del mismo color, de verdad, ambos hacían una linda pareja._

**Lammy-**_¿Hacia-_

Con rapidez Splendid sus dedos en ambos ojos de Lammy antes de que ella terminara de hablar, por tanto dolor cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar tocando su rostro, la sangre corría por sus mejillas, temblaba y no podía reaccionar bien, el limpió sus dedos en su chaqueta y luego la tomo de su cabello para ponerla de pie, al instante la golpeo contra la pared agrietándola, con una herida sangrando en su frente trato de huir, pero con sus ojos reventados apenas podía tambalearse de un lado a otro.

**Lammy-**_Basta, basta ya no más, por favor…_

Splendid puso su éntrelos de ella y la hizo caer golpeando su cara contra el suelo ya antes cubierto de sangre.

**Lammy-**_¿Por qué?_

**Splendid-**_La verdad… porque es divertido, mucho._

Tomó sus piernas y la arrastro hasta llegar a la entrada principal mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente, su rostro se encontraba lleno de sangre, mientras que él apenas tenía una mancha en su mano. Al llegar a la entrada Splendid sacó una de las maderas tableadas y comenzó a rodear a Lammy con su caminar, observándola tomó con fuerza su tablón.

**Splendid-**_Comencemos._

Con una sola abanicada rompió la pierna izquierda de la joven ciega haciéndola gritar aún más, luego golpeo su espalda dejándola totalmente inmóvil, y para terminar, dio un salto y partió a la mitad su cabeza junto con la madera, ese impacto dejo sesos y sangre en su rostro, aun con una sonrisa se limpió con su chaqueta azul, dejó el tablón junto al cuerpo y fue por las escaleras con toda tranquilidad.

Ya han pasado 35 minutos, y Splendid deseaba con ansias el despertar de Flaky mientras esperaba fuera de su salón especial, durante esos minutos él había limpiado sus manos, su rostro, su chaqueta y fue hacia el cuarto piso a ser paciente, Handy había tratado de despertar a Flippy, pero no pudo hacerlo y cayó dormido por la herida antes abierta, Nutty tampoco reaccionó y permaneció dentro del estante vacío, Mime esperaba junto a Splendid, Giggles permanecía al final de la escalera con su hacha por la llegada de alguien, y Sniffles temblaba con tanto miedo y angustia que apenas pudo hablar. Ahora todo comenzaba a terminarse.

**Sniffles-**_M-Mime, ¿Qué sucederá con Flaky a-ahora?_

**Mime-**_Splendid se encargara de ella, no te preocupes._

**Sniffles-**_¿A qué te refieres-s?_

**Splendid-**_Pronto ambos seremos uno, pronto._

Sniffles se quedó mudo y dejo de temblar, se separó de la pared en la cual estaba apoyado y comenzó a caminar

**Giggles-**_¿A dónde vas?_

**Sniffles-**_N-nece-sito caminar un poco-o y relajarme. _

Bajó murmurando hasta la entrada principal, pensaba en lo que iba a pasar y de pronto se encontró con el cuerpo de Lammy, al momento retrocedió y de tanta impresión se agacho vomitando hasta arrodillarse, tanta era su sorpresa que no podía pararse, y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

Con lentitud los ojos de Flaky comenzaban a abrirse, y al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas en un fierro sobre ella comenzó a alterarse, con fuerza trataba de desatar la soga que sujetaba pero se detuvo al ver su alrededor, y en donde estaba ubicada, las rosas que la rodeaban, los bancos y hasta el mismo salón la inmovilizaba.

**Flaky-**_Este lugar es…_

De repente Splendid abre la puerta tapando con su sombra el lugar de Flaky ya que el salón era iluminado por las velas y la luz con su efecto del techo.

**Splendid-**_Parece que has despertado._

Cerró la puerta dejando a Giggles y Mime vigilando mientras él se acercaba a su amada atada.

**Flaky-**_S-Splendid…_

**Splendid- **_Dime._

Flaky se enfureció y gritó.

**Flaky-**_¿Porque? ¿Por qué haces esto?_

**Splendid-**_Ha, te ves Hermosa cuando te enojas, me haces recordar a mi madre._

**Flaky-**_¿Tu madre?_

**Splendid-**_Ella murió hace mucho, eso hizo que todo esto comenzara._

**Flaky-**_Explícate mejor Splendid._

**Splendid-**_Muy bien, muy bien, seguro que Flippy te dijo que yo mate a su hermano, es cierto, lo hice, pero la noche anterior cambio totalmente mi feliz vida. Mis padres y yo habíamos salido a pasear por el cumpleaños de mi madre, ella era hermosa al igual que tú, pero mi padre no tenía una vida honesta, le debía mucho dinero a gente mala. Esas personas fueron a buscarnos al parque esa noche, vi torturar a mi padre, en ese momento cuando le cortaban los dedos, el murió cuando su yugular fue cortada, en ese momento una voz me dijo que cuidara a mi madre, esa voz sonaba como la mía, pero no lo era, luego maltrataron y violaron a mi madre frente a mis ojos, y no podía negarme, un hombre me sostenía y me obligaba a ver abriendo mis ojos a la fuerza. Luego de matarla iban a hacer conmigo lo mismo que hicieron con mi padre, pero antes de que empezaran tome una navaja cubierta de sangre que estaba en el suelo, mate a cada uno tan rápido que quería más, esa voz lo decía, y ahora solo te quiero a ti, y matare a quien sea necesario para saciar mi sed, pero luego de tanta sangre solo te quiero a ti._

Splendid se acercó y lamió el rostro de Flaky, ella empezó a gritar por el asco, en ese mismo momento los ojos de Flippy se abrieron, pero eran esos ojos llenos de odio e ira de color amarillentos, reacciono con tanta furia que paspo sus manos para sacarse las sogas que lo ataban, tomó a Nutty y lo dejo acostado junto a Handy, tomó el encendedor y fue por Flaky sin suspirar.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se percató de Giggles y cuando levanto su hacha para herirlo él golpeo su estómago dejándola tumbada junto a la pared y le arrebato su arma sin pensarlo, caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontró con Mime.

**Mime-**_Hay, ¿crees que me intimidas con esa hacha?_

**Flippy-**_Muévete._

**Mime-**_No permitiré que arruines la diversión de Splendid._

Flippy mordió su labio y avanzo, pero Mime no quería ni pensar en moverse, así que apretó con fuerza su hacha y con una rebanada rápida corto su cuello. Mime tapaba la herida tratando de parar el sangrado, pero calló arrodillado al piso, para terminar el joven lleno de ira inserto su arma afilada en el medio de la columna vertebral del casi desangrado, cayó totalmente al suelo tiñéndolo de sangre, luego de eso entro al salón y vio a Splendid encima de Flaky llorando, ni siquiera tomo aire y de la nada pateo a Splendid en el rostro separándolo de la joven con prendas desgarradas, a quien tomó y salió corriendo de la habitación de su mano, mientras que el otro se recuperaba del golpe.

Ambos corrieron pasando de largo a Giggles, y bajaron al tercer piso, mientras iban por el pasillo vieron de reojo por la ventana cayendo algo, Flippy dejó a Flaky en la escalera y se asomó al vidrio, en el suelo se encontraba Sniffles, su cabeza había explotado contra el piso por su caída, él había saltado desde la azotea de la escuela, al parecer no podía soportar tal situación en la que se encontraba y el hecho de que él entrego a su amiga a una horrible situación, para él ese suicidio era su única salida. Sucedido eso Flippy se alejó de la ventana y volvió con su acompañante, en el cuarto piso Splendid salía del salón con un rostro de furia tan grande que sus ojos ya no parecían humanos, camino hacia la escalera y se puso frente a Giggles.

**Giggles-**_S-Splendid yo…_

Él la tomó del cuello de su camisa y la levanto.

**Splendid-**_Tu... ya no me sirves… no ayudaste en nada… nada…_

Splendid la golpeo en el estómago miles de veces en pocos segundos, tanto que en un momento comenzó a sangrar, él vio esa herida y de inmediato introdujo su mano en ella haciendo como si buscara algo, luego sacó hacia afuera del cuerpo un intestino como si fuera una soga, con una mano tomaba el órgano y con la otra tiro a Giggles por la escalera desangrándola en cada escalón, al final termino en la mitad de la escalera tratando de respirar mientras que de su boca salía sangre, trataba de arrastrarse para escapar, pero una de sus piernas se había roto por la caída, poco a poco Splendid bajaba y ella poco a poco se alteraba cada vez más, él la tomó de sus brazos y la volvió a tirar escalones abajo hasta llegar al tercer piso. En ese lugar él rompió la ventana de un golpe con su mano y agarró dos trozos de vidrio, el primero lo incrusto en el vientre de Giggles abriéndolo de punta a punta, el segundo fue introducido en la pierna izquierda, la cual aún estaba sana, luego de eso incrusto su cara en los vidrios rotos que quedaban en la ventana, así Splendid fue a por Flaky dejando a su cómplice derramando un camino de sangre en las paredes. Mientras tanto en la cafetería del primer piso Flippy prendía el gas de hornallas y hornos de la cocina a la vez, además lleno el suelo y las mesadas de servilletas.

**Flaky-**_Flippy, ¿Qué haces?_

**Flippy-**_Tranquila, solo asegurándome, toma lleva esto, (Flippy le da el objeto cubierto de papel a Flaky, aquel que le había mostrado) estará más seguro contigo._

**Flaky-** _Muy bien, ahora debemos ir…_

Un golpe se escuchó desde la puerta de la cafetería, Splendid buscaba paciente a sus presas, como un animal depredador, Flippy se percató rápidamente y se agacho junto con Flaky, la puso frente a él y le dijo.

**Flippy-**_Escúchame bien Flaky quiero que salgas sola de aquí, ve por esa puerta hacia el gimnasio y saca contigo a Handy y Nutty, por favor._

**Flaky-**_Flippy, no puedo-_

**Flippy-**_Debes hacerlo (tomando su rostro) si algo sale mal solo quisiera que vivas por mí, todos los días sonriendo, sin importar que, siempre estaré a tu lado._

Flippy beso a Flaky, en ese instante una lagrima paso por su mejilla, aun con una sonrisa se paró y salió por la puerta derecha de la cocina dejándola abierta, mientras Flaky esperaba su oportunidad para escabullirse por la puerta izquierda.

**Splendid-**_Parece que ha decidido salir de tu cueva._

**Flippy-**_Antes de seguir corriendo prefiero terminar con esto._

**Splendid-**_Perfecto._

Ambos se encontraban cara a cara, y sus ojos deseaban acabar de una vez con el otro, Flippy tomó un bisturí del bolsillo de su camisa y ataco a Splendid, cuando estaba a punto de insertar el arma en el cuello del otro este le sujeta el brazo a tiempo y se lo dobla con toda su fuerza para que suelte el bisturí, este lo hace, mientras Flaky iba por debajo de las mesas hasta la salida de esa habitación, solo le faltaban pocos metros para que pudiera salir de ahí, Flippy le puso una traba en las piernas de Splendid para que este callera y suelte su brazo, al hacerlo este corre hacia la cocina pero al darse vuelta el antes caído le lanza el bisturí a una de sus piernas. En ese momento Flaky sale de la cafetería y empieza a correr hacia el gimnasio, aunque Splendid se había percatado, se concentró primero en su víctima herida, él lo levantó y lo lanzo fuera de la cocina quedándose él en ella, Flippy calló sobre una mesa partiéndola a la mitad.

**Splendid-**_No comprendo, la escuela no tiene salida, cuando termine contigo, iré por ella, además, ¿Cómo podría escapar?_

**Flippy-**_Je, déjame decirte dos cosas, uno, esta es mi salida (sacando el encendedor, antes tomado de su bolsillo), y dos, ¿acaso crees que me da asco meter la mano en un cadáver?_

**Splendid-**_¡¿Qué?!_

Flippy prendió el encendedor y lo lanzo hacia la cocina, el objeto pasó volando al lado del rostro de Splendid y la fusión con el gas hizo una explosión tan grande que toda la escuela tembló por el impacto, esto hizo tropezar a Flaky en su corrida, ella se levantó al instante con lágrimas en sus ojos y trato de continuar, al llegar al gimnasio vio a Handy Nutty en el suelo, se sentó junto a ellos y llorando vio el papel que Flippy le había entregado, dentro de él había una llave cubierta de sangre, al parecer esa era la única llave que Splendid había dejado en el cuerpo de Lifty.

Camino, Flaky caminó hasta la puerta del gimnasio que llevaba hacia el patio, introdujo la llave y la abrió, las estrellas de esa noche fueron las más hermosas para ella.

Luego de eso llevo a Handy y Nutty hacia el hospital, y después fue con la policía.

Han pasado dos semanas…

**Flaky-**_Bueno__, __debo__irme__._

**Nutty-**_¿eh? __¿Tan temprano?_

**Flaky-**_Si, debo ir a un lugar, adiós._

**The Mole-**_Cuídate en el camino._

**Handy-**_Nos vemos._

Ese día Nutty y Flaky habían ido a visitar a The Mole, quien pronto seria dado de alta, y a Handy, quien ya estaba en proceso de cicatrización su herida en el brazo, pero ella debía retirarse antes por un compromiso, en el momento en el que iba a informar su retiro a la enfermera se distrajo por el hecho de que creía haber visto a alguien, aun así salió con tranquilidad del hospital, paró en la florería y luego fue directo hacia el cementerio.

Luego del incidente de la escuela Flaky prometió ver a sus amigos cada semana en el cementerio, aun con tantas muertes ella debía sonreír para seguir hacia el futuro, cada tumba tenía un jazmín a su lado con un listón negro dejado por Flaky, ese día ella por alguna razón se sentía aliviada, pero antes de darse vuelta para irse escucho unas palabras: "te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado".

Con lágrimas en los ojos Flaky se dio vuelta, aun llorando también sonreía, sin pedirlo, una persona a la cual extrañaba volvió.

**Flippy-**_¿Puedo acompañarte de camino a casa?_

**Flaky-**_Si._


End file.
